1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pillows, and more particularly to pillows which are suitable for use while traveling and which can be conveniently carried and stowed when not in use. In particular, the invention relates to an inflatable pillow which is covered for both comfort and sanitary purposes, and which is disposable.
2. Introduction to the Invention
In an attempt to reduce travel time and avoid long delays in airports and other terminals, more and more passengers are hand carrying more and more luggage and personal items onto airplanes and other carriers, and are trying to squeeze the luggage and personal items into less and less space available in the passenger compartment. As a result, carriers have recently instituted programs to severely limit the size and number of hand-carried items which each passenger may carry on-board.
Moreover, whereas comfort items such as pillows, blankets and related items used to be plentiful and widely available for all on board, presently such items are commonly in scarce supply, especially in coach or economy class. Storage space previously allocated to items such as pillows and blankets has been usurped to hold baggage and other items carried on by passengers.
Even when items such as blankets and pillows are available, passengers may have concerns about the cleanliness of such items. With airplanes commonly turned around quickly between flights, it may not be practicable to assure that such items, especially pillows and pillow covers, are properly replaced with clean items.
Pillows large enough to be comfortable are commonly too large and bulky to be conveniently carried on board aircraft. Alternatively, passengers who may wish to carry their own pillows on-board are therefore limited in what other personal items and luggage they may otherwise carry.
There is therefore a need for a pillow which is suitable for use by passengers on airplanes and other vehicles, which pillow may be conveniently carried on-board by passengers and take up minimal space when not in use. Similarly, a need in hospitals or shelters, or analogous locations during emergencies such as after a natural disaster, for a disposable pillow that stores compactly prior to use. Such a pillow should be comfortable to use and should be pleasant to contact with the skin on the face and head. Such a pillow should provide a clean interface to the user. Such a pillow should be inexpensive so that, if desired, the pillow may be disposed of after even only one use.